


as one

by Madfalldyn



Series: Kinktober 2020 [29]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2020, Mental Link, Pokephilia, Praise Kink, Psychic Bond, Telepathy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Having taken the championship, in no small part due to his trusty Gardevoir, Victor wants to show her just how much he appreciates her. Gardevoir is just as eager to celebrate, and uses her powers to make the night truly unforgettable.
Relationships: Masaru | Victor/Sirnight | Gardevoir
Series: Kinktober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943479
Kudos: 19
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	as one

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 29, with some praise kink and mental bonds rolled into one!

Victor comes to rely on his Gardevoir more and more since their encounter earlier. They get closer and closer, in spite of the taboo nature of being in a relationship with your pokemon. Of course, it’s a secret, one which Victor is determined not to have revealed. But whenever he can be alone with his Gardie, he is. He loves her, and that love only seems to grow as the two of them battle and travel together. He gets further and further in the league, always relying on Gardie as his ace in the hole.

By the time he takes the championship, defeating Leon and claiming the title, their bond has grown incredibly deep. He wants to show her how much he appreciates her, to show her that he knows it is by her help that he made it this far to begin with. For the first time, he lets her out of her pokeball in a hotel room, rather than their camp site. The risk isn’t that much higher, not with the door locked and a do not disturb sign in place. Being the new champion of Galar has many people clamoring for him, be it for interviews, autographs, what have you, but Victor simply wants some time alone. Alone, with his precious ace.

“You did so well, Gardie,” he says, wrapping his arms around her. She trills happily, pressing in against him. She’s so wispy, so light, and it’s amazing the level of power she displays in battle, considering how fragile she feels in his arms. She’s his Gardie, his perfect pokemon, and he always knows he can count on her. “You showed everyone just how strong you are, and we won!”

She nuzzles up against him, pressing her body close to his. He knows how much she loves being praised, she always has. Even when she was still just a little Ralts, Gardie loved having her head patted. It was the same as Kirlia, and now, as Gardie, it is enough to make her face flush. The pink tinge on that white face is so alluring, and Victor pulls back from her, reaching up to stroke the top of her head. She blushes, and he can’t help gawking.

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmurs, and she flushes even more. She reaches out, placing one of her hands on each side of his face. Her touch is so light, so different from that of a human, but so very warm. She radiates so much warmth and happiness when they’re alone together. While Gardie can’t speak directly to Victor, he is surprised to find she doesn’t need to. Her powers allow her to share her feelings with him quite easily, telepathically beaming out her devotion and love for him at every opportunity. He loves her just as much, and tells her every chance he gets, even though he knows she can sense his love as easily as he can feel hers.

She can also tell what he wants. She knows exactly what he’s thinking, what he’s been thinking of this entire time. He got this hotel room specifically to celebrate their victory, to show Gardie how much he loves and appreciates her. And she is thrilled. He can feel her excitement filling the room, eclipsing everything else. She lowers her hands, reaching down, settling in on his erection. He can’t help himself, already thinking of what is to come, already hard from his arousal.

Gardie trills happily, before stroking him through his pants. Where he is excitable and impatient, Gardie tempers him. It’s strange, knowing she is in more control of the situation than he is, but Victor doesn’t mind. He’s not in this to lead or control Gardie, they’ve come so much farther than that. This is partnership, going beyond the usual trainer and pokemon relationship. As Gardevoir works her hand up and down his length, she is guiding him back, slowly working their way towards the waiting hotel bed.

Once they reach it, Victor tips back onto it, landing on his back. Gardevoir lifts up, floating towards him, before settling onto the bed next to him. It’s been a while since they’ve taken things this far, usually opting for the safer options, touching each other, using their mouths, whatever it takes to work out the other’s desires. But now, Victor thinks they’re ready for this step. Gardie seems to agree, pushing some of her body aside, revealing her slender, spindly legs. Victor isn’t surprised to see her slit has already appeared, her usually smooth skin broken by her cunt. He isn’t sure how that works, specifically, but he’s so happy to find she’s already ready for him.

He reaches down, unzipping his pants and freeing his cock, as Gardie straddles him, working her way into position. She settles onto him, lining up her cunt with the tip of his cock. He gazes up at her lovingly as she holds her position, staring back down at him, those red eyes looking so eager.

“Are you ready?” he asks, and Gardie shakes her head. He’s stunned, opening his mouth to speak, but she reaches up, stopping him with a touch. She closes her eyes, and VIctor feels things… change. There’s a force, surrounding his mind, and he recognizes Gardie’s mind, brushing against his own. It’s like a knock at his door, asking for permission to enter. That’s the only way he can think to describe it, and he isn’t really sure how he can open himself up.

He thinks that he would like to, and that seems to be enough. That presence fills him, engulfing him, but he also feels as if he’s entering her. He can’t really describe it, but as things finally settle, and Gardie opens her eyes, Victor gasps. He can feel what she feels, and what he feels. And he can see him, gazing up at her, superimposed over her gazing down at him. 

He’s shocked, terrified, but so excited. Gardevoir seems to have done something, some sort of psychic shift that has merged their perceptions. And now that their bond has been deepened more than Victor would have ever thought possible, Gardie begins to sink down. He feels her tightness, surrounding his cock, squeezing him, but he also feels the way he fills her. It’s so bizarre, so overwhelming, but he loves every second of it. Gardie is so slow, taking things as easily as she can manage. Victor knows he is bigger than her, knows how tiny she is, and wants to make sure she feels as good as possible as well.

Not only because he feels what she feels, though that is a massive aid in this. With their bond this deep, feeling everything the other feels, it’s easy to insure they have the time of their lives. It takes time, Gardie slowly getting used to his cock, but soon enough she is bouncing on him. Her hands on his shoulders, holding herself steady, his hands on her slender hips, helping support her.

They’re so far beyond words now, but Victor keeps thinking how much he loves her. How good she is, how amazing she is, and can feel her reflecting his sentiments. They’re so close now, practically one entity, and each movement pushes them closer to the edge. When they finally cross that threshold, it is together, both of them coming simultaneously. Victor finishes inside of his pokemon, his seed filling her, and Gardie’s cries of delight flood into him, filling his ears and his mind. She trembles on top of him lost in climax, until she finally finishes, collapsing on top of him. 

They lay together, minds still melded together, bathing in the afterglow. There’s no way Victor will ever truly recover from this, from the love and happiness he feels right now. He knows there will never be anyone for him like Gardie, and he will love her for the rest of his life. The newly crowned champion is fine with this, and so is his pokemon.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information!  
> https://twitter.com/MadfallWriting


End file.
